U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,281 issued Dec. 20, 1977 and 4,102,928 issued July 25, 1978 describe processes for preparing compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR7## in low yields by reaction of an illylic halide with acetyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst. Primarily U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,281 teaches the reaction: ##STR8## (wherein X is chloro or bromo and M is alkali metal). The compound having the structure: ##STR9## is prepared incidentally to that reaction. Dutch Published application Ser. No. 7500838 discloses the preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR10## in a manner different in kind from the instant process giving rise to yields far below the yields produced according to the instant process and discloses its use in perfumery and in augmenting foodstuff flavors. The perfumery use of this compound and other members of its class is described as "floral, green, herbaceous and chypre". The use as a galbanum component is also disclosed therein.
Furthermore, allyl alpha and beta ionones are known for their uses in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials such as foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, perfumes, perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume I, 1969, at Monograph 86 indicates that allyl ionone ("alpha allyl ionone") having the structure: ##STR11## has an oily-sweet, slightly flowery but also fruity, woody and bark-like, green odor of considerable tenacity. Arctander further states that this compound is "useful in perfume compositions as a modifier for ionones and methyl ionones, in modern-aldehydic creations, in perfumes with fruity- alkehydic topnotes, in combination with vetiver or woody-floral perfume materials, etc.". Arctander further states that the compound is "used in flavors-in traces-for imitation raspberry and pineapple". Arctander further states that this compound is produced from citral by condensation with allyl acetone, followed by cyclization.
There is a need to produce such allyl alpha and beta ionones in an inexpensive manner and in high purity whereby they can be more readily used in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials.
The Claisen rearrangement of allylic ethers is well documented in the literature. Thus, Denmark et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1982, 104, 4972 entitled "Carbanion-accelerated Claisen Rearrangements" discloses the reaction: ##STR12## wherein X could represent alkyl and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 can be the same or different methyl or hydrogen.
Daub, et al, "Tetrahedron Letters", 1983, 24(41), at pages 4397-4400, entitled "Ketal Claisen Rearrangements of Functionalized Ketals" (abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Volume 100, 1984, No. 67808W) discloses the reaction: ##STR13## taking place in the presence of propionic acid as a catalyst wherein R.sub.1 represents phenyl or n-propyl and R.sub.2 represents methoxycarbonyl, methoxyacetyl or ethenyl. Daub, et al, discloses that in all cases the product having the structure: ##STR14## is in the majority as opposed to the compound having the structure ##STR15## Hurd and Pollack, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 60, 1938, page 1905 discloses the reactions: ##STR16## and the Merck Index, 10th edition, 1983, discloses the "Claisen" Rearrangement, to wit: ##STR17##
The above-mentioned "Claisen" rearrangement was originally disclosed in Ber. 45, 3157 (1912), to wit: ##STR18##
Nothing in the prior art, however, indicates the selectivity of the rearrangement of a member of the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR19## to a corresponding member of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR20## over a corresponding member of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR21## in the presence of a basic catalyst at a pH in the range of from about 7 up to about 11 in all cases except those involving the Claisen rearrangement of compounds belonging to the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR22## or in the presence of an acidic catalyst at a pH in the range of from about 2 up to about 6.5 in the case of the rearrangement of a member of the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR23## to a member of the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR24## over a member of the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR25## wherein R.sub.6, R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are defined, supra.
Chemical compounds which can provide galbanum-like, woody, piney, floral, green, herbaceous, chype-like, sweet, fruity, raspberry-like, jasmin, rosey, pear-like, licorice-like, aniseed-like and bark-like aroma profiles with jasmin, green, cedarwood, minty, citrusy, lemony and camphoraceous topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations in natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Our invention fulfills the need for production of allyl alpha and beta ionones as well as l-pentenoyl cyclohexane derivatives and other such asymmetrical ketones by the creation of syntheses of such asymmetric ketones inexpensively and directed towards the creation of specific derivatives.
Our invention also fulfills the need for production of materials having the above-identified aroma nuances including perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles which include but are not limited to solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic and zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles and perfumed polymers.